


Harold Stark the Black Wolf

by trell46



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trell46/pseuds/trell46
Summary: What if after the final battle Harry was born as the eldest son of Lord Rickard Stark armed with the knowledge his old world his magic and the contents of  Potter Pervelle and Black vaults he will take Westeros by Storm





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is something that came to me bear with me positive criticism is welcome Enjoy

Sorry guys but I decided to rewrite this story will update soon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Jon is a legitimate Stark he lives with Harry and Cat who treats him like their own 
> 
> Harry and Cat kids  
> Robb age17  
> Jon age 17  
> Sansa age15  
> Rickard age 15  
> Bran age 10
> 
> Neds and Ashara children  
> Arthur age 15  
> Arya age11  
> Elia age 13  
> Rickon age 3


End file.
